


【灼炯】After Work

by y7844



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y7844/pseuds/y7844
Summary: *辦公室play*是個莫名的短篇
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shindo Arata
Kudos: 1





	【灼炯】After Work

「灼，不要在這裡⋯⋯」炯總是一絲不苟的正裝打扮變得凌亂，襯衫被解了一半，領帶鬆垮地掛著，坐在椅子上，嘴唇紅腫的向面前的男人說道。

兩人一路忙到了很晚，一係辦公室只剩下他們兩個，原本只是湊在一起討論事情，最後卻演變成灼抵著他親吻，吻得不知道何時何地，連到了凌晨自動關了室內燈都不知道，只剩下部份機器亮著訊號燈的微光陪著他們。  
「沒事的，這麼晚沒人來的。」灼輕鬆地說著，解開了炯襯衫上所有的扣子，手從臉頰、鎖骨、乳首、腹肌⋯⋯一路向下滑過，最後貼在炯的下身上，「炯也硬了吧？」  
面對任何事態度都相當平穩，連這種時候也是，讓人不自覺想相信他——這不是出於摯友的偏頗——而他的心臟隨著灼的動作與話語而亂了序，他也想要對方。  
炯扯著灼的領帶拉近自己，警告般的說：「灼，就這一次。」  
灼可惜於在黑暗中看不到炯白皙的臉頰微紅的樣子，心裡知道但是沒必要說破，於是他笑著回覆：「好。」

灼讓炯起身推開了椅子，並半趴在桌子上，中間墊了灼的外套，免於冷硬的桌面直接接觸皮膚。  
炯在工作場合做這樣的事仍然感到忐忑，尤其以背對的姿勢是看不到灼，不知道剛才是怎樣的鬼迷心竅才答應他的，但是他不會反悔。

「炯。」灼忽然小聲地叫住了炯。  
「怎麼了？」炯以同樣的音量回覆了他，聲音有點緊張。  
「我要脫你褲子了哦。」  
「⋯⋯？」  
「接下來，內褲。」  
「笨蛋，不用和我報告——」  
「炯看不到我在做什麼吧？所以才要說。」  
「我沒事。」他是想緩解我的不安吧，炯心想——但是很快就打破這樣的念頭——灼的善解人意與得寸進尺往往一線之隔。

「要開始潤滑了，這是草莓味的⋯⋯哦、炯好緊⋯⋯夾著手指⋯⋯」  
炯聽到實在忍不住回頭想制止他繼續說下去，卻灼被早有預料的吻堵住。  
一個吻接著一個吻，他們的接吻總是難以停止。

等到炯回過神，原來灼的手指早已探入三指之多，碰上了前列腺的刺激才讓他醒了過來。  
灼輕咬了一下炯的下嘴唇，結束這個漫長的吻，「我要進去了。」

他捏著炯的臀瓣，充份的潤滑足夠讓他不客氣地一口氣插入，炯的身體連帶著被撞得往前，幸好炯的桌子上並沒有什麼雜物。  
灼早就想和炯在辦公室來一次了，在眾人習以為常的空間，只專屬他們隱秘的快樂。當妄想不再是妄想，幾乎讓他渾然忘我，只想一次又一次挺進他身下的高大男人。

炯的聲音全部壓在自己的手臂上，整個空間只剩下灼壓抑的呻吟和喘息，和肉體撞擊的啪啪聲。  
在這樣的地方，他們真的做了。灼的聲音也不如平時做愛時外放，因為他們正在偷偷摸摸的做愛——這並不是應該發生的事，但是沒人想停下。  
炯懷著矛盾的心思，不由自主變得敏感。走廊上清潔用多隆清掃的聲音格外引人在意，深怕真的有人路過，進而發現他們——

灼感受到炯的體內熱情地絞緊他的性器，他更快用力的衝刺，「炯、炯⋯⋯」射了出來。  
不斷的快感也讓炯達到了高潮，一波波的射在地板上，不過此刻的他無暇顧及，過度的快感引起的顫抖，快讓他站不穩了。  
灼即時拉住了炯，他抱著他，一同攤在椅子上，兩人都還喘著氣，灼貼在他的脖頸上輕蹭著，舔了一下，嚐到一口流汗的味道。

在學生時代，明明上著同樣的體育課，灼流著汗去搭炯的肩，炯卻沒出什麼汗，口頭上嫌棄了一下灼的汗液，卻沒有推開他。  
灼從那時候就在想，什麼時候炯會流汗呢？  
在他們第一次做愛時，他閉著眼得到了答案，像是獲得獎勵一般，他嚐到了伴隨著喘氣而滑落的汗珠。

炯側過頭，抬手摸上灼蓬鬆的捲髮，接了一個溫存的吻。

「炯⋯⋯剛才舒服嗎？」  
「⋯⋯就說只做一次。」炯一回過神，就拍掉了灼試圖在他身上再次挑起情慾的手，一顆顆扣起了鈕釦。

最後他站起身，還得忍著順著股間流下的液體，由灼幫忙擦拭，才拉得起內褲和褲子。  
一回過頭發現灼幾乎什麼也沒脫，只要拉好拉鍊就衣冠楚楚——這表示灼只搞得他這麼狼狽不堪，還敢不帶套就內射。  
炯雙臂交疊，監督著灼清理他的位置後，便一言不發的走出辦公室。

完蛋了。灼喪氣地低著頭跟上他的腳步。


End file.
